Conventionally, an art in which machine repair information, machine performance information, farm product growth information, work information, weather information, map information and the like are stored as a database in a host control part and can be transmitted from and to a tractor via a communication circuit, and the tractor can be operated manually or automatically is known (for example, see the Patent Literature 1).